Growing Up is Never Easy
by SupernaturalFanPerson
Summary: Dean and Sam's fifteen year old sister Ruth is growing up, and Dean is going to have to deal with it, whether he wants to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Supernatural.**

**This story is a sequel to Nothing Else Matters. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's a little short. I wanted to make sure people like it before going all out! (Dean's POV)**

_This is going to be easy, I thought. It's a simple salt and burn. We'll be out of here by Friday._ As I shuffled through the obituaries on the table before me, Ruth walked in, backpack in hand. The fifteen year old was tall, but awkward. "Good timing, kid." I began. "It's just a salt and burn! We'll be out of town by Friday morning. Good riddance, huh? I swear there's not a single good bar in this town…"

"Friday morning?" Ruth repeated. "Are you sure… Are you sure we can't leave Saturday?"

_Huh. I wonder what's happening on Friday…_"What's so special about Friday?" I teased. "Got a boy comin' over?"

"Not exactly…" Ruth admitted. "There, uh, there's a dance on Friday…"

_A WHAT? A dance? __**Ruth**__ wanted to stay in town for a dance?_ I voiced my thoughts. "You want to go to a dance? Come on, I mean, you'll just stand in the corner and drink fruit punch all night. Unless you know which bathroom the kids with beer go… But that's a whole different matter and-"

"I won't stand in the corner." Ruth interrupted. "I was asked… By someone… to, you know, go with them." She looked just as nervous as I was to be having this conversation. "His name is Josh." She added.

_No way is some boy- who's probably never shot a gun in his life- going to hold my sister captive all night. No way. I won't have that. She's just a kid!_ "You're just a kid!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud. "I'm fifteen!" she announced. "When did _you_ start dating?" "That's totally different!" I countered. "I'm not average! If I had it my way you wouldn't date 'till you were 30!"

As Ruth opened her mouth to retort Sam walked in the door. He instantly looked at us. "What's goin' on in here?" He asked nervously.

We both opened our mouths to talk. "I'm going first!" We shouted in unison.

Sam sighed and plopped down on the creaking motel mattress. "Okay, Ruth, you start."  
>"What?" I interjected. "I'm the oldest."<p>

Sam shrugged and motioned for Ruth to begin. "I want to go to the dance on Friday but Dean said were leaving Friday morning and he'd never let me go anyway."

He looked at me with a somewhat disapproving look on his face. "Is this true?" he inquired. I nodded.

"Why can't she go? Come on, man, she's gonna go to one eventually, might as well let her get it over with now."

I sighed. He kind of had a point. She would go, see how stupid those school dances are, come to the motel, and we never speak of it again.

"You can go," I mumbled to my knee. "WHAT?" She squealed with delight. "Yes! I'll need a dress, and shoes, and some jewelry, maybe some makeup…" Never stopping her mental list, she went into the bathroom, probably to call one of the girls she had made friends with the past week at her latest school.

That's when I realized something. "Hold on," I thought out loud. "She's gonna have to go buy stuff?"

"Yeah, dude. Did you think she was going to go in her usual clothes?" He gestured with his head at Ruth's attire as she came back out of the bathroom, beaming. She was wearing skinny jeans, boots, a t-shirt and a leather jacket, and had her hair in a tight pony. _Okay, maybe we should get her something a little nicer._

"Okay, yeah. Um, how much money do you think you'll need?" I asked.

"It's okay." She decided. "I won't push my luck. I have some money of my own to use."

Sam cleared his throat loudly. "Where'd you get the money, Ruth?"

Ruth mumbled something incoherently. "What?" I pressed. "I said I sold some stuff."

_What could Ruth possibly have to sell?_ Sam seemed to have the same thought. "Ruth… What'd you sell?"

Ruth grumbled. "Remember that lady who called me adorable at that church that we pretended to go to just to talk to a witness?"

"Yes…"

"Well, she gave me a basket of bibles and porcelain angels…"

Sam and I couldn't stop laughing. "Awww…" Sam joked. "You want Cas to come down so you can sell him, too?"

I was able to stop laughing, finally, and turned to find Castiel's face an inch away from mine. He stepped back immediately. "My apologies." He said. He glanced at Ruth and noticed her giant smile. "Your sister seems elated." He announced. "May I ask what caused her to feel so content?"

"She's going to a school dance." I informed.

"If this is the apparel she has chosen to dress in I surmise this is what all juveniles wear to attend a ball." Cas noted.

"It's not a ball, Cas. It's a dance." "Oh," I was about to mention our current case when I realized the angel was already gone. _Stupid angel. Never announces his arrival or exit…I was going to have to find a way to watch her at that dance. That shouldn't be hard. All Sam and I ever did was be sly and invisible._

…**. ….**

Thursday night Ruth wouldn't settle down. Sam and I had agreed to let her go shopping with two girls she knew from school as long as she took her knife and gun with her and promised to put her life before her friends. Call me overprotective, but she did have a bunch of demons on her tail just two years ago. Can't say they won't ever try again. Not to mention, when she was at the vending machine getting a soda we called on a favor from Cas.

"Cas, get your feathery self down here." The flutter of wings announcing his arrival, the angel stood in front of the motel room door. "You called?"

"We need a favor." I more demanded than asked. "Ruth's going out with her friends and we need you to watch her. You know, like the whole guardian angel deal, but just for one night."

"If that would satisfy you, I will commence immediately."

"Oh, and Cas?" The angel glanced back. "Stay out of the dressing rooms."

…**. ….**

Late that night, Ruth came back giggling with bags in her hands and a huge smile on her face. I jumped up instantly, feeling the urge to aprove of whatever she had gotten. I put my hand out silently asking for the bags but she pulled them closer to herself, like they were some prized possession she couldn't afford to lose.

"You'll see them on Friday." She said confidently.

"Friday? No. I need to see them now." She shook her head. "You don't get to see it 'till Friday. If I show the dress to you now how do I know you won't force me to take it back after I spent all my hard earned money on it?" "You _won't." _I explained, chuckling at 'Hard earned.'

"That's the point." She refused, so, shaking my head and muttering to myself about authority, I went to bed defeated.

**…. ….**

Friday night had come and I was more on edge than Ruth and Sam combined. "Dude," Sam looked at my tapping foot and my shaking hands. "Why are you so nervous?" Sam was sitting on the bed, casually cleaning his gun. "It's just a dance." He attempted to calm me. _Not gonna work, Sammy._

Ruth had refused to show us what she'd bought until she'd put it all on Friday night. Now, she'd been in the bathroom for an hour and a half and I was losing patience.

I stood up and held my hand up to knock on the door when it opened in front of me. I couldn't believe it. Neither could Sam. He stood up walked towards us as Ruth walked out of the bathroom.

"Well?" She asked, breaking the silence and twirling a little. "Do you like it?" Her strapless dress came down to her knees, the pale blue surrounding her. Her hair was curly and long, I'd never have noticed seeing as she _always_ had it up and out of the way. To put it simply: My sister looked like a girl.

_How am I supposed to keep my sister safe when every guy at that high shcool is gonna want to get laid with her? I mean, seriously. Wear was she going to put her gun, or her knife? There was not one spot to keep anything useful in that outfit!_

Sam finally answered, seeing as I couldn't get a single word out. "You look… beautiful."

"Thanks!" She smiled, making her look even prettier, and I hoped that whoever this Josh kid was, he knew who he was messing with.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review, good or bad it's always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter's a little slow but I promise the action picks up at the end of this chapter and the next. :)**

I was just as nervous as Ruth about the dance tonight. Sam said I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. So many things could go wrong at the dance. The demons could have just been waiting for our guard to go down.

Ruth was nervously bouncing her leg on the edge of the bed. I had spent four dollars of the money I had made all last night at the only bar in town on a Die Hard on PayPerView and she wouldn't even pay attention. I kept staring at the clock, but it seemed to move really slow.

Sam didn't seem the least bit concerned about Ruth's dance. He actually seemed _happy_ about it. He was much more convinced that Ruth could handle the dance than I was, that's for sure.

I made an effort to act relaxed and totally cool with the night's plans when Ruth announced it was time to leave. Casually, I turned off the TV and grabbed my keys. Sam and I followed a bouncing Ruth out to the Impala. She hopped into the backseat, purse in hand and waiting impatiently for me to start the car. As we drove off towards the school I tried to control the urge to turn the car around and force Ruth to stay in the motel.

….

We pulled into the school right as the first song started. A group of girls immediately ran up to Ruth, all giggling and whispering and giggling some more. I was having trouble breathing at the sight of Ruth walking into that big school with a bunch of girls.

"Are you okay, man?" Sam asked worriedly. "You don't look so good."

I swallowed. "I just don't think this is very safe."  
>"Dude, she's going to be fine." Sam reassured me. "You forced her to keep her gun in that little purse she got and you made her tape a razor blade under her shoe!"<p>

I sighed. "Fine, but we're meeting this Josh kid." I walked into the gym, Sam following me trying to tell me this was a bad idea. _Like I'm really not going to go see this Josh k id in person._

The dance was exactly what I was expecting to see: Balloons, and a horrible live band, the "cool" kids dancing in the middle, the geeks sipping punch alone, and a couple chaperones sitting lazily in cracked vinyl folding chairs on the sidelines.

"Over there!" Sam pointed towards the punch table, where Ruth was standing with a kid and another couple. The kid with Ruth must be Josh. He was wearing a nice shirt and jeans and was constantly flipping his long bangs to the side with a bizarre jerk of his head. He was like the Zac Efron ofMaysville,Missouri. I made my way confidently across the room, right through the dancing crowd of kids, and stood right in front of the kid with Ruth.

I interrupted their conversation and stuck my hand out, "Hi, I'm Dean. You are…"

"Josh." The kid answered, accepting my handshake. He pulled his hand back, an appalled look on his face. "Dude, your hands, like, soaking wet!"

It's true, my hand was wet. I had splashed holy water on my hand and I was wearing a ring made of silver. I was almost disappointed that the kid checked out.

Ruth looked embarrassed. "What are you guys _doing _here?" She hissed. "This was supposed to be my night.

"We just wanted to meet your pal Josh here." I said innocently, smiling at the nervous boy.

Sam grabbed me by the sleeve. "We're leaving now." He spoke, dragging me back towards the main entrance.

When we had gotten back to the car Sam turned around. "Dude, what the ?" I put my best confused face on. "Don't look at me like that!" He shouted. "You know you just creeped Josh out!"

"Oh, you two are on a first name basis, now?" I retorted.

Sam sighed angrily. "You don't have to be so protective over Ruth! She's fifteen and she's killed more murderous creatures than anyone in that gym! She's perfectly safe."

I groaned. He was right. She was safe. "How about we go get some food while we wait for the dance to end?" He said a little more patiently. I nodded. "Who has the best pie in this town?"

….

"What time is it?" I asked for probably the fiftieth time.

Sam rolled his eyes. "The same as last time you asked. You really need to calm down. She's fine, I promise."

"You promise?" I repeated shrilly. "You promise? How do _you_ know if she's okay?"

Sam thought for a second, not expecting the question. "Well… There… were chaperones." I laughed, my mouth full of cherry pie. "Yeah, sure, 'Thank god the chaperones are watching over her! No demons can get to her now!" I mocked.

Shuttup!" Sam mumbled, smiling.

I smiled, too, but then I remembered where Ruth was. My smile faded.

"What time is it?"

….

Ruth grinned. She had been at the dance for almost two hours and nothing Sam or Dean had said about school dances was proving true. Well, except for when she went to use the bathroom and the beer partiers were hanging out in there…

"There you are, Ruth!" She turned to see Josh heading her way with two plastic cups full of punch. He handed one to her. "Thanks," she smiled. It seems that she couldn't stop smiling tonight. It just kept getting better and better.

….

I was on my third cup of coffee and my second slice of pie. Sam had forced me to switch to decaf and was getting sick of my impatience. "What time is it?"

"TEN THIRTY!" Sam just about screamed. "Half an hour, dude. Can you shut up for just another half hour?"

"No." I growled. "This is killing me inside. We _have _to go check on her!"

"Will I ever get you to shut up about it if I don't?"

"No."

Sam rolled his eyes, paid, and grabbed the keys while I got my pie to-go.

….

"We're here!" I just about ran out of the car. "Dean!" Sam called after me. I groaned. _Why couldn't he just let me check on her?_ "Do you want to just run in there like last time? It might look a little weird if we barge in there _again_." I nodded. That's exactly what I'd planned.

"Look, let's just grab a couple chaperone chairs and watch from a distance, okay? If we're gonna do this, we should do it right. You don't want to be kicked out, right?"

Casually, we made our way into the gymnasium. We both glanced around, spotted a couple folding chairs, and sat down in an inconspicuous spot amongst the other chaperones. I chuckled as I scanned the room for Ruth. _Never thought I'd be spending a Friday night sitting with a bunch of parents at a high school dance._

One of the dads turned to face me, a giant polite smile plastered on his face. "How you doin'?"

"I'm fine!" I shouted, possibly a little too harsh, considering how all of the moms behind us started whispering and pointing.

Sam suddenly sat upright in his chair, his eyes wide and staring at a corner of the room. I followed his gaze to the dark corner and was not happy with what I saw. I flew up out of my chair, causing it to tumble loudly onto the gasping parents behind us.

I owed Sam the biggest I-Told-You-So in the history of I-Told-You-So's.

Josh was attacking my little sister.

**Reviews? Good? Bad? Should I continue the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! This chapter has a little Dean and Ruth POV.**

_ This was my worst nightmare, come true right in front of me._ Gun out; I began to run towards the monster attacking Ruth when Sam pulled me back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. "He's gonna get her!" Sam looked at me with disappointment on his face. He cleared his throat. "Look again."

Angrily, I glanced at Ruth. _Huh, she's attacking him now… But he's not screaming… Or defending himself. _Then it hit me. Ruth wasn't being attacked, I just hadn't noticed because I would never expect Ruth to do this. But it was clear now. Ruth was in the corner, totally lip locked with the Josh kid. I made my way angrily towards the Way Too Happy Couple. Sam tried to hold me back, but I just shook him off. Everyone's eyes were on Sam and me or our guns. The only people not paying attention was everyone in the make out corner, including my little sister.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up with such embarrassment and fright in her eyes it took me off guard, but only for a second. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Sam had followed me and now was standing next to me. "Just wait 'till we get in the car, dude." I nodded, having lost the ability to speak without shouting at someone. Sam pulled Ruth away by her shoulder, her eyes brimming in tears threatening to come out at any second.

We all silently got in the car. I started it up and we drove silently past the motel. I had packed our bags after Ruth went to the dance so we could leave right when she got out. Sam broke the silence. "So… Did you have a good time?" Ruth didn't answer, just glared out the window. We all sat in silence for ten more minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled over on the side of the interstate and got out. Ruth got out too, slamming her door and getting right up in front of me, daring me to yell at her. "What were you _thinking_?" "I didn't expect you guys to come back, the dance wasn't over yet! Besides, it's my life! I can do whatever I want!" I rolled my eyes. "You've been watching too many bad sitcoms. We are NOT a normal family. In our family, you do your own thing without telling anyone, you get hurt! I DON'T want you hurt. But you can't just- just _make_ _out_ with just anyone. I swear, you are NEVER going to a school dance ever again. EVER!"

Ruth looked at me with more hatred than I've ever seen in her face. To think this was the same sweet girl who had saved my life two years ago. "This is NOT over!" She screamed, getting back into the car and slamming the door. Sam sighed and came around to my side of the car.

"You are _not_ in a state to be driving." He declared. He held his hand out for the keys. I threw them at him and got in the passenger seat. Sam drove to the nearest motel and not one word was spoken the entire ride there. 

….

No one talked when we reached the motel either, but it was pretty obvious that Ruth and I hadn't gotten out everything we needed to say. One of us was going to erupt in arguments again; it was just a matter of time.

I sat on the motel bed, flicking through the channels. Ruth had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. Sam had gone outside. He said he was getting a Coke but I'm pretty sure he went out to call Bobby, unsure of how to handle this problem.

Ruth came out of the bathroom, her eyes red. She sat down on the other bed, never making eye contact. "You know," She murmured. "You didn't have to barge into the dance like that."

I stood up. "Didn't have to barge in? I was planning on just sitting there like the other parents, but there you were in the corner… Havin' fun!"

Ruth raised her voice. "SIT WITH THE OTHER PARENTS? YOU'RE MY BROTHER, NOT MY PARENT. YOU'LL NEVER BE DAD!"

Ruth and I were an inch away from each other's face. She stood there with her fists clenched, breathing hard and staring at me with extreme anger in her eyes.

Suddenly, before I had a chance to register it, Ruth's fist had swung up and hit me in the nose.

Instant nosebleed.

She brought down her high heel on my foot and kicked me in the stomach before stomping out and slamming the door behind her. I heard a tear as she ripped her dress, which had been stuck in the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and sat there silently with my head in my hands until Sam came back in, oblivious to the huge fight that had just gone on.

He stood there with his mouth open, in shock before rushing over to me. "Dean!" He kneeled down in front of me. "Look at me, dude. Who did this to you, the demons?" He frantically looked around the room, noticing Ruth's absence. "They took Ruth again? Oh my god, now what? Where do we start?"

"Sam," I whispered, ashamed of what I was about to say. Sam set down his cell phone, which he had just picked up to call someone, probably Bobby again. "What, Dean?" He asked softly.

"No demons. 100% Ruth vs. Dean action." "You guys fought again?" Sam inquired. I nodded. "She stalked off." He stopped to take it all in. "Okay… Let's take care of you first." He went into the bathroom and came back out with a towel. "Did you even try to stop your nosebleed?" I looked down, my nosebleed was slowing, but my shirt was covered in blood. "No."

….

I walked into the bar, one heel broken and a torn dress, my make up running down my face from the tears and the rain outside. No one looked up. I guess a fifteen year old in this shady bar wasn't as unusual as I had expected it to be. I sat down at the bar. The bartender smirked. "We got laws, little missy. No alcohol for you. We have apple juice and water." I wasn't in the mood for this. "Just get me water." I snarled.

….

I was in a clean shirt and we were out the door in no time, heading in the direction we'd expect Ruth to go. I was speeding and although Sam had told me to slow down, I couldn't waste any time. The rain splattering on the windshield wipers made me wonder if Ruth was even dry and safe right now. For all I know she could be soaked in some alley behind a motel.

….

I had been sitting in the bar for twenty minutes when I began to wonder if Sam and Dean were even looking for me. I kind of missed them, but would they even want me back. I decided to just wait it out at this bar. Or at least that _was _the idea. Until I noticed the number of creepy dudes staring at me. I knew I could take them, but then I remembered what I was wearing and what I looked like. Some poor little fifteen year old in a little dress sitting alone helpless at a bar. That's kind of who I was, too. I realized I didn't have any of my weapons. I _was _helpless. Oops.

….

We'd been driving for twenty minutes when I decided we should split up. "What? Where am I going to get a car?" I shrugged. "Just hot wire one." I pulled into the parking lot outside of an almost empty motel. There was only one car sitting in the lot: a Smart car. Sam was realizing the same thing. "Oh, come on! Just drive to another motel! I can't get in that thing!" I smiled. "We're running out of time. You're gonna have to." Grumbling, Sam got out of the Impala, grabbed his gun, and began to pick the lock on the Smart car. He opened the door and got in, his head rubbing uncomfortably against the roof of the car. He gave me a glare as I drove off and he headed in the opposite direction.

….

Thirty minutes in that bar and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. A group of guys headed towards me. I remembered the razor blade attached under my heel. I pulled it off and fingered it as they came over. "Hey, Sweets, you here alone?" One of them asked, pulling up a chair next to me. I ignored him. I looked around me. I was surrounded by this guy and his friends and the bartender wasn't even trying to help. I sat there, rigid in my chair. One of the men twirled his finger in a strand of my hair.

Damn, this was a bad idea.

**Reviews always welcome, even if it's a bad one. :) Love to know what I'm doing right or wrong!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I swear, when I find that girl…_ I only had one picture of Ruth and I had shown it to everyone I passed. Everyone shook their heads, a pitying expression on their faces. I was getting frantic and Sam hadn't called me, so who knows what he's found. I tried to get my hopes up. _Maybe he's got a lead and is to busy to call._

At that moment my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." I sighed.

"What's up with you, boy? I was callin' about a case you three might like, but you sound a little… busy."

"No, it's just that… Ruth ran away. We kind of had a fight and she just stalked off."

"Idgits. Fightin' won't do you any good. Someone's just going to get hurt."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

Bobby was quiet. "Look, just please call me when you find her? I want to know you all are safe." Bobby hung up.

...

Sam drove into the motel parking lot. He walked into the main building, pulling out his picture of Ruth.

"How many nights?" The owner asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh, no. Actually I just wanted to know if you've seen this girl?"

The owner shook his head. "Nope. Never seen her. How many nights?"

...

I pulled into yet another bar, losing hope of ever finding Ruth. Getting out of the car, I walked into the smoky bar.

Nothing. Just another horrible bar full of more horrible lowlifes. I glanced around one more time. That's when I saw the group of guys sitting suspiciously close to each other at the bar. I was confused until I saw the pale blue fabric through an opening between two of the guys.

_Ruth._

I almost screamed her name right there, but I knew that would be a bad idea. Even for a hunter, that was a lot of guys to take on at once. I walked quickly towards the group, but a guy behind me put his hand on my shoulder, a weak attempt to stop me. I turned around, ready to punch anyone that tried to stop me from reaching Ruth.

The man behind me was scrawny and short. He looked scared to even be talking to me, but he did anyway. I decided to listen to what he had to say instead of fighting him. "Make it quick, I'm kind of in a hurry." I snarled.

"S-sorry." The guy stuttered. "B-but I thought y-you'd like to know th-that those guys you're walking towards? Y-you don't want to g-go near them. Th-they don't mess around."

I nodded. "Thanks." His jaw dropped as I continued to walk to the bar. I decided to do this the right way. Casually, I sat next to them and ordered a beer. It was all I could do to not immediately stick a knife through the nearest guy's back. Did that seem violent? I'd do anything for Sam or Ruth.

I heard a whimpering sound. I turned. One of the guys was playing with Ruth's hair. She still hadn't noticed I was here. I raised my voice. "I'll have another, please!" I watched Ruth's eyes widen at the sound of my voice. _Act normal,_ I thought. _Don't look happy, Ruth. Look scared._ Ruth caught my eye for half a second and I blinked.

I dialed Sam's number. I'd need back up. The group of men was eyeing me. He answered on the second ring. "Dean?"

"Hey, Buddy!" I laughed, trying to sound normal.

"Uh, hi… buddy." Sam sounded confused.

"So, listen. I'm having a beer at this bar and I thought you might like to come and have a few with me."  
>"Seriously? Dude, could you have picked a- oh…." Sam had caught on.<p>

"Exactly!" I chuckled. "Listen, I'm at… Granger Bar." I informed, reading the coaster in front of me.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"See ya soon!" I laughed once more and drank my beer some more. Ruth was crying silently now. Sam better hurry.

…...

I didn't know how much longer I could wait for Sam. It had been ten minutes and I was just sitting here. Eventually, I knew I had to make a move. It was going to be basically suicidal against this many guys, but it was necessary. I was about to pull out my gun when I saw a flash of something silver.

Ruth had her razor blade. She seemed to be watching me, waiting for the OK to attack. I caught her eye and nodded slightly. She sat there for about two more seconds before suddenly crying out and stabbing the man's hand as he stroked her hair. He screamed and pulled back, the others still in shock from the sudden turn of events. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at one of the men. "Nobody move!" I shouted. "Don't want to get shot, do you?"

Two of the men pulled out their own guns and pointed them back at me. I felt a third against my neck. _Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen._ I thought, watching three men hold Ruth back while a fourth wrestled the blade from her grasp. The worst part was no one was helping. The bar had pretty much emptied after the initial attack, including the bartender. Only a few people had stayed to watch.

"Thanks for the help!" I told them as we were pushed out the door, the rifle behind me pressing into my back.

_Sam's never here when I need him, is he?_ Ruth was struggling with her captors; I could hear her grunting in pain every time they pushed her or slapped her to get her to behave.

With the gun still pressed to my neck, I was lead down a path around the back of the bar, Ruth right in front of me, finally having given up on trying to escape. A couple of trucks appeared at the end of the path.

"Ruth, did you get your tetanus shot?" I joked, trying to reassure her in the only way I knew as I stared at the rusty pickup trucks. I got a sharp jab in the back.

_Where are you, Sammy?_ We were walked over to one of the trucks. One of the men opened the back and climbed in. Ruth and I were forced in after him, and two more men climbed in after us, all with guns pointed at us.

Ruth spoke for the first time since I had arrived, her voice wavering. "Where are you taking us?"

The man closest gave a toothless grin. "Back to my bachelor pad." He smiled. Ruth rolled her eyes. "You won't get away with this, you know. Someone's looking for us. He's going to find you and kill you." The man next to Ruth whispered something in her ear. She looked up, repulsed, and spat in his face. _Go Ruth!_ I thought. But my pride only lasted a second as the man lashed out. I heard Ruth cry out.

A gunshot rang out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait being longer than usual. I appreciate all reviews. :)**

**Last chapter: **_I heard Ruth cry out. A gunshot rang through the clearing._

A second one followed, then a third. Sam walked through the brush, gun in hand. I smiled for half a second at our rescue, but my smile turned into a grimace as my body acknowledged the bullet lodged into my side.

Sam held the gun up, daring the men that hadn't been shot to even try to get in his way. They all slowly began walking backwards, before turning and running away. Sam set the gun down and ran to my side. He tore of part of his shirt and began to try to stem the blood flow.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. Ruth answered for me as Sam helped me hobble to the car and into the passenger seat. "I went into the bar-" "You did what?" Sam interrupted, starting the car. Ruth ignored him. "Anyway, I went into the bar and these guys surrounded me…" Ruth recounted the happenings of the last hour and a half, only stopping to answer Sam's frequent questions.

Sam looked almost as shaken up as Ruth, his face had turned white. "Hey, Sammy?" I grunted. "Yeah, what Dean?" He was way too obviously desperate to help. I looked at the makeshift bandage. "I think I'm bleeding."

Sam looked down at the bloody shirt wrapped around my wound. "Yeah, I know. We're going to the hospital." I shook my head. "Not that bad. Go back to the motel." Sam sighed, deep in thought. "Yeah, okay Dean."

He was lying. I know Sam, and I can tell when he lies. Did he forget we do it for a living? I moaned and closed my eyes, hoping for a little retreat from the noise and pain.

…..

I woke up with Sam opening the car door and helping me out, Ruth instantly on my other side with a hand to hold. I mumbled something about not needing any help but no one believed it, not even me.

"We need to get our stories straight." Sam broke the uncomfortable silence as we made our way slowly to the ER. "Any ideas?"

"Robbery?" I offered quietly. Sam shook his head. "We'd have to set them on the trail of a fake robber. Don't want to do that."

"Maybe you two went hunting?" Ruth piped up. "Misfired?" Sam nodded. "That's a good idea but Ruth, you should really wait in the car." Ruth looked confused and slightly hurt.

"How would we explain you and your torn dress?" He explained. "Besides, last time you came to the hospital you were 'rescued' and taken to an adoption center. You can take your gun and lock the doors, crank up the A/C, and listen to Dean's mullet rock collection.

Ruth nodded obediently and walked back towards the car. Sam took one arm off of me for a second to give her the keys, and then we began to make our way inside again.

Once in the ER, nurses immediately surrounded me. There was yelling and I was swarmed by nurses. Sam lost his grip on me and the last thing I heard was him yelling, "DEAN!" and another nurse trying to calm him down. Then the blackness rolled in.

….

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise to my left and a tingling in my side. I looked down to find my side in pristine bandages. It ached when I moved, but I wasn't bleeding. Or dying. A definite plus.

Sam walked into the room carrying a coffee and a bagel. His eyes widened and he sat his breakfast down, immediately rushing to my side. "Dean! You're awake!"

"Yeah, and I'm wearing a friggin' _dress_." I looked down in disgust. "It's called a hospital gown." Sam laughed. I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what this thing is called, it doesn't come with pants."

"What day is it?" I asked, confused. "Wednesday, dude. It's been four days." _Wow, I was out for a while._

A nurse walked in the door, looking intensely at a clipboard and chewing on a pen. She looked up and saw Sam and me both looking back at her. "Oh," She sounded surprised. "You're awake." She looked at Sam and motioned for him to leave the room.

"This will hurt a bit." The nurse admitted, putting on rubber gloves with a snap as the gloves hit her wrists.

….

When the nurse had finished messing around with my side she allowed Sam to come back into the room. It had hurt, but this lady didn't know that Sam and I stitch ourselves up on a regular basis.

She smiled at me and left, closing the door behind her. Sam cleared his throat, his way of letting me know he had something important to say. I looked at him expectedly and he began. "Yesterday, the nurse said you might have an infection… Nothing too big or important, but, I-I thought, maybe, Cass might be able to fix it? You know, so we can get out of here faster? Ruth's dying to see you and I won't let her come to the hospital."

I realized how much I missed Ruth. It felt like forever since I've seen her, but I know it's only been a few days. "Okay," I agreed. "Cass, get down here! Now."

Sam jumped as he turned to his left and saw Castiel sitting in the chair next to him. "You need to work on your manners, Dean." He stated. "I'm guessing you want something?" I nodded. "Can you fix Dean, please? We really want to get out of here. Not the biggest fans of hospitals…" Sam explained.

Castiel stood up and walked over to me, reaching out to put his hand on my head when the nurse walked in. "What are you doing?" She screamed, gasping at the sight of the strange man reaching his hand out to her patient, whose eyes were closed, anticipating the pain.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Cass place his hand on the woman's shoulders, her eyes staring blankly as Castiel mumbled something to her. She nodded and trudged back out the door.

"I have properly dealt with the situation," He announced, unexpectedly placing his hand back on my forehead. I grunted in the pain and extreme heat as my side healed from the gun wound. Cass looked back to Sam as I panted under the strain of the pain and healing.

"There is something I must tell you before I leave." He added seriously. "There's an angel." He looked back at me. "His name is Harachel. He is a very powerful angel. He holds a lot of respect in my garrison as well as others. He feels that as long as Ruth is running away or rebelling, you two will constantly go after her."  
>"So?" I didn't really see where this is going.<p>

"Harachel believes that because you two will do anything to save her, you will die for her. We can't have Michael and Lucifer's vessels constantly dying. It's too much trouble. He wants to get rid of that threat."  
>Sam and I both still looked confused.<p>

Castiel continued. "He wants to kill Ruth."

**I hope you like it! Please review, especially if you liked it a lot or didn't. At all. Or hated it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Hope you like it! **

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. "I'm sick of these angels going all kill crazy! Of course I'd risk my life for Ruth! I'd risk it for Sam too but they don't want to kill him!"

"Of course not," Castiel answered matter-of-factly. "They want him as a vessel for the apocalypse."

"Would we even stand a chance fighting this Harachel guy?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head. "He has too many angels listening to him. They just take their orders, not even caring that they're about to kill a fifteen year old girl."

I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to change into my clothes quickly. We couldn't waste any time getting to Ruth. "We're leaving."

….

Sam called Ruth on the way to the motel room she and Sam had been sharing but she didn't answer, which just made me more nervous. "Try again." I ordered.

"We've already tried calling her three times." Sam replied. "Relax, we're only a few minutes away. Cass is probably there right now, anyway."

We pulled into the motel and Sam got out his key to the motel room. He couldn't get it into the lock fast enough. He opened the door to find Castiel sitting on the bed next to a slightly annoyed Ruth. Sam shot me an I-Told-You-So look. I returned it with a sarcastic smile.

Castiel stood up and walked over to us. "I told her everything." He announced. I nodded, though slightly irritated. It was always my job to share important information with Ruth. I gave him my best Don't Test Me glare.

I walked over and sat next to Ruth as Sam and Cass continued to talk. "Is it true?" She asked, disappointed when I nodded. "Now what?"

Honestly, I had no idea. None of us really wanted to be fending off angels for the rest of our lives. We really needed another plan.

Sam joined us, the same thought obviously crossing his mind. "We could always summon him here and try to talk with him?" That's my Sammy, always trying to keep the piece between a psychotic killer and its target. I shrugged. "That would be kind of dangerous with Ruth here."

"You said he wants to kill me because I would get in the way of Michael's vessel, right?" Ruth piped up. "Yes…" I didn't know where she was going with this…

"Well, maybe if Michael used me instead of you as a vessel, Har-whatever guy then he would let me live. Then we would all-"

"NO!" I jumped up. "No freakin' way. I wouldn't let you do that! We'll fight off all of these angels if we have to."

"She's not a possible vessel, right?" I turned to Castiel. "Actually, she is." He said. "She does have your father's bloodline. It's possible."

"You are NOT saying yes." I growled at her. "Fine." She glared at me and walked into the small motel bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, summon the angel and I'll take Ruth to Bobby's." I said, grabbing my keys and knocking on the bathroom door until Ruth came out angrily.

….

"I still don't understand why I have to go to Uncle Bobby's." Ruth stated for the fifth time.

"Because," I answered for the fifth time. "It's not safe for you to be with us when we summon the _angel_ that wants you _dead_!"

Thankfully, Bobby's place appeared on the road up ahead soon after the seventh "I don't understand." I pulled in through the maze of cars as Bobby came out to greet us.

"Thanks a lot for this Bobby." I told him as I got out of the car.

"Don't mention it." He replied, putting his arm around Ruth as she walked up. "Ruth and I will get along just fine. You boys just be careful." He said sternly as I got back in the Impala. I waved as I backed out before heading back to the motel.

Poor Ruth probably thought we didn't trust her. Really, Sam and I both just wanted her to be safe. What brother wouldn't? Ruth didn't seem to see it that way, but that's teenage girls for you. I think. I really haven't been around them much (I never stuck with a girl long enough…) and Ruth's circumstances weren't exactly normal. I could only hope she understood 'cause I wasn't about to have a touchy-feely conversation with her about it. Hell, she wouldn't have even have had "The Talk" if it wasn't for Health Class at one of her schools.

A few hours later I pulled into the motel to find Sam outside crawling around in the grass. _Huh, _I thought. _Don't see that very often. Maybe he's drunk. _Disappointed, I realized he and Cass were getting what was needed for the summoning ritual, which seemed to include something that forced Sam to crawl around outside the motel.

"Don't ask." Sam said, irritated, as he went back to his search. "Why Castiel couldn't just find his own snail blessed by a priest for us…" He muttered.

"Uh, maybe because there isn't a single "blessed snail" in the world, genius?" Sam just glared and continued his odd task as I headed into the room to see how Cass was doing.

The angel looked up as I entered and went back to the symbols he was drawing on the table. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey," I replied. "Can I do anything to speed this along?"

"No. I am just waiting on the snail."

At this moment, Sam barged in breathless. "I found it!" In his hand was a small snail, probably the size of my fingernail.

"I assume you've had it blessed?" Castiel didn't even look up.

"Wha- no! How would I even find a priest to bless a _snail_?" Castiel stood up and examined the snail, before disappearing with it. He returned moments later and set it in the bowl on the table, along with the rest of the necessary ingredients.

"We are prepared to begin the summoning." He began speaking a strange language, unlike any I'd ever heard. A good amount into it, we were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out- pausing to listen to a few seconds of my new Led Zeppelin ringtone- before answering it.

It was Bobby. "We're a little busy, Bobby. Summoning a demon, remember?" I realized something was up when Bobby didn't retaliate with one of his usual cracks about idgits and idiots.

"Bobby," I said seriously. "Did something happen to Ruth?"

Bobby finally answered. "Ruth's fine, boy."

"Then what are you calling about? I don't have all day!"

Bobby hesitated. "Ruth's fine… physically."

"Physically? What the are you talking about? Spit it out, already, I'm not getting any younger!"

"I mean, she's acting really… strange."

"She's a _teenager_; they're supposed to act strange, right?"

Castiel and Sam were both listening intently to the conversation now.

"Yes, but she- she walked out back of the house this morning mumbling to herself about certain angels and things they were saying. Honestly, I don't know how she knew all that stuff. Then, I asked her if she wanted dinner and she said 'No, thank you. I don't require nourishment' and I don't know what happened to that girl since you dropped her off earlier today. You should really come check it out."

I sighed. "Okay, yeah. But will you put her on the phone?"

"Yeah, hold on." There was rustling as he handed the phone to Ruth.

"Ruth?" I asked.

"Hello, Dean Winchester." She greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, hello to you too, Ruth. Do you feel okay?"

"I am in good health, if that is your inquisition." She answered.

Oh my cherry friggin' pie. She was acting strange. "Bye, Ruth." I put my phone away and turned to Sam. "We got a problem. Ruth is acting really weird."

Sam turned ghost white. "What do you mean?"

"Well. Uh, how do I explain this? I guess, she's… talking… like Cass."

**20 points if you know what that means. You probably do and I have no idea what those points are for...**


	7. Chapter 7

**i apologize for making you wait so long for a story. You can punish me if you want... beat me with sticks. Small sticks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems short. I've been a little busy, but I shouldn't give any excuses. You guys deserve this! Thank you for the great reviews and I hope this section is acceptable! **

"Like Cass?" Sam repeated. "Yeah, 'cause God knows we need two Castiels." Came my attempt to lighten the mood.  
>"God hasn't cared about what humans think for a while now." The trademarked Always Serious answer announced the angel's arrival. I would've retaliated with some explanation of figures of speech but this situation was way too grim.<br>"Do you know what's wrong with Ruth?" Sam asked.  
>"Not for sure, but I do have an idea."<br>"And?" I swear if Cass didn't get to the point soon I was gonna have to kick some angel-  
>"Michael." The short, to-the-point answer interrupted my mental threat. "Most likely Ruth said yes to Michael so the angels wouldn't kill her."<br>The cheap motel bed moaned as Sam began to pace around the small room. "How do we kill it?"  
>That's my Sammy. Straight to the point. "I agree." I added. "Who cares if he's an angel. I don't need to know the whole back story, I just need to know how to gank the sucker."<br>Castiel cleared his throat. "There will be no- uh- ganking until he's out of Ruth. Even then it would be almost impossible. He is an archangel."  
>Neither of us wanted to state the obvious, but I needed to know for sure. "Is there a way to get it out of Ruth?"<br>"He's rooted himself inside of her. It would take a very powerful force to make him release her and separate." Castle informed in all seriousness.  
>"That sounded vaguely dirty." I chuckled. My joke was met with silence and deadly stares of disapproval. Okay, note to self: trying to get a room full of ominous people to laugh wasn't working.<br>"Okay, but is it possible?" Sam questioned.  
>"Only one being has ever known how to exorcise an angel. His name is Alastair."<br>Just my luck. The one time I really need a demon we've already killed him! Sam voiced my thoughts. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding!"  
>"I'm not trying to be comical." Castiel corrected. "But there is a chance that Alastair instructed his right hand demon about the exorcism before his death. Her name is Meg."<br>I smiled. I'd love to get my hands on Meg. This might be a blessing in disguise. "Great." Sam said. "Let's get her. Where is she?"  
>"I've located her fairly close to here." Castiel told us. "We can go right now." He reached up to do his sci-fi transportation mojo on us and we were whisked away with a flutter of wings and the lung crushing feeling of moving inhumanly fast.<br>We landed heavily on the asphalt in a small town on the side of a mountain. I instantly scanned for paranormal activity before realizing that seeing my breath was simply a sign of the cold mountain air. The honking of cars flaked in white snowflakes waiting impatiently for us to move off the street finally broke my concentration as we hurried towards the sidewalk.  
>"Where do we start?" Sam inquired.<br>"We can start on Peach Street, third house on the left." I commented. Sam and Cass both looked at me. The surprise on Cass' face was the most emotion I'd ever seen him show. "What makes you say that?" Sam speculated.  
>I pointed to the house, which was visible from the main street in this minuscule town.<br>"Because she's standing outside staring at us."  
>00000<br>I should have known she was there. Being an angel of the Lord, I should have smelled a demon from a mile away. But my powers have not been working properly since I rebelled against heaven, as if a more powerful angel in the garrison had ordered for it to not work correctly as a punishment for my actions.  
>Ever since I met Dean and Sam I had learned how to feel for humans. Seeing them care so much for the girl, I realize how important some people care for each other. If Ruth is important to Sam and Dean, she's important to me.<br>I would never admit it to Dean, but even if we find Meg, there is a good chance that she does not know the exorcism she is rumored to know. And even if she does know, how will we get Michael to sit calmly to get exorcised? There are just many maybes that I doubt this will be a successful rescue mission. I have learned a lot about Dean and even a small amount about Sam, too. One thing I know about both I them is that neither will ever be the same if Michael uses Ruth for the apocalypse.  
>There is yet another if: Ruth might be okay if we let the apocalypse happen and Michael wins. Only then would we get Ruth back. But to have the apocalypse, Sam would have to say yes to Lucifer. We would gain Ruth but lose Sam. I doubt Dean or Ruth would be okay with that decision... I hate to even think about this, but we might not ever get Ruth back.<br>00000  
>Cass had this vacant look in his eyes. Hopefully he was thinking of a plan, 'cause I have no idea what to do. We don't have anyway to kill her if we want to. Well, we do have Cass. He can do the honors because even if Meg doesn't know anything about the angel exorcism, she's not gonna live to see tomorrow.<br>"We got a plan? She's still staring at us." Sam pointed out.  
>"We lost the element of surprise," I admitted. "But it's not over yet. We got Cass' mojo, that'll help." Sam nodded in agreement while Cass just listened to our conversation. "Yes." he spoke. "What other choice do we have?" With that I began the nervous walk across the small town towards a patiently waiting Meg, my only comfort in the angel and my brother flanking me on either side.<br>00000  
>Meg grinned evilly as the distance between us shortened. "Hello, boys!" She welcomed as we approached the perfectly manicured lawn. "What're ya doin' in these parts?" She imitated in her fake cowgirl voice.<br>"We've got a couple questions for you, and I suggest you answer them." I advised. Meg smirked. "What gives Dean-o? I thought we had something between us!"  
>"Look," I growled. "Let's take this inside." I nodded at the apparently empty house behind her and the neighbors listening intently to our heated conversation.<br>Without another word Meg turned towards the house and stepped over the body in the open doorway to enter. I followed behind Sam, who stared momentarily at the woman in the front door before walking in. Cass was already inside and was currently having a silent stare down with Meg, who, surprisingly, hadn't attempted to kill anyone yet. I motioned at Cass, who seemed to understand and pinned Meg against the wall.  
>"Someone gonna tell me what's going on here?" Meg yelled. "We heard you and Alastair were Facebook friends." I suggested. "Did he tell you a certain exorcism, I don't know... for exorcising angels?"<br>Meg laughed. "Why should I tell you? You're gonna kill me anyway!"  
>I smiled. "You shouldn't be worried about whether you die, buy how painlessly you die."<br>I watched her smile fade as Sam nudged Cass, who was momentarily dazed by the gentle physical contact. He twisted his wrist slightly and Meg roared in pain.  
>"I'm not going to tell you anything!" She cackled crazily. "I'll die with pride, thank you." Her laugh turned into a scream as Cass took it a step further. The screams echoed in the empty house. Her voice cracking and raspy, Meg finally gave in. "Okay, okay! I-I'll tell you. But your angel friend might want to leave." She giggled.<br>"I will stay close enough to keep my hold on her." He muttered before disappearing. Sam turned to Meg. "So?"  
>00000<br>The blinding light erupted from Meg's eyes and mouth and dimmed as Castiel removed his hand from her head. "We are done." He said. "Did you get what you wanted?" Sam nodded. "We've got what we need." Cass nodded and put his hand up, the feeling of lung crushing weightlessness before materializing in the parking lot across the street from my beloved Impala and the motel.  
>I turned to thank Cass but he had already disappeared. Sam was right behind me, holding the crumpled Post-It with the rare exorcism. He followed me across the street to the car, staring intensely at the paper, probably thinking about Ruth like I was. I propped open the trunk and took inventory of our supplies of angel repellant tools. I was thinking about our lack of holy oil when I heard the scream from behind me. Not a scared scream, but a pained one. One that I recognized and had sworn I would keep from ever recurring.<p>

**Once again, thank you guys for making me want to keep writing this! If you liked it, please tell me! If not, well... hopefully I don't need to finish that sentence. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this story, but, sadly, it is ending. I promise this won't be the last you here of me. P.S. I am _NOT _**a doctor. Anything medical in this story is purely from my own imagination of how things work.****

**Without further ado, here is the Extra Long Hopefully Epic Finale of Growing Up is Never Easy:**

"NO!"  
>Time seemed to slow down as I turned to the horrid seen before me: A strange man smiling maliciously with a bloody knife in his left hand, Sam kneeling on the ground with blood on his hands- and wrapped in Sam was a bloody body.<br>A wave of nausea passed over me as I recognized the small heap laying on the parking lot ground.  
>"RUTH!"<br>The man laughed. I didn't stay to watch, but I heard the flap of wings as the man- the angel- disappeared.  
>Sam was holding Ruth in his arms, his jacket around her waist already soaked in blood.<br>I kneeled next to her and she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, though on the inside I was crying. I didn't care how this happened or why. I was focused on Ruth and Ruth only. Sam was too because when I screamed at him to start the car he didn't hear me until I'd said it for the third time. He looked up at me, tears leaving tracks down his dirty face. He nodded, grabbing the keys from the ground where I'd dropped them, slamming the trunk shut as he ran towards the driver seat.  
>I picked up my little sister and slid into the backseat with her in my arms. Sam passed me his clean shirt (mine was covered in blood) and looked worriedly at Ruth before turning the key in the ignition. We headed to the nearest hospital without sharing any words or directions.<br>Ruth looked up at me. She opened her mouth to speak. "'m sorry, D'n." I brushed her hair out of her face. "For what?" She glanced down at Sam's blood-soaked shirt. "The bloodstains."  
>I forced a smile. "It's okay. When you get better you can buy me some new upholstery."<br>Sam ran a red light and was greeted by a plethora of horns. "'m tired." Ruth whispered.  
>"I know, but you have to stay awake for me." I was scared. So scared. Scared that we couldn't get to the hospital in time. Scared that they couldn't help us. Scared that if Ruth slept, she wouldn't wake up again.<br>She nodded, but her eyes started drooping. "Ruth!" I nudged her gently and she opened her eyes again.  
>"Sam!"<br>"Two more minutes." He answered my unasked question.  
>"Make it one." The car lurched forward as we gained speed. I sighed. We were going to make it. I looked at Ruth to tell her and my stomach dropped. Ruth was peacefully sleeping. "Ruth. Ruth! RUTH!" She didn't wake up. I nudged her a little more forcefully.<br>Sam swerved into the ER parking lot and came to a screeching halt. He opened the car door and I handed him Ruth and got out myself. A nurse ran over to Ruth and Sam. "If you let me take her I can help her. But you've got to let me take her." A dazed Sam finally handed over unconscious Ruth.  
>A gentle hand on my arm guided me to the ER waiting room. The lady smiled sympathetically and pointed at the nurse at the desk in the front of the room.<br>15 minutes later I had filled out the dozen forms with plenty of fake names and insurance information.  
>Sam stumbled over tiredly and flopped into the cream colored chair next to me.<br>I asked Sam where he had been since we arrived.  
>"I was giving the doctor Ruth's blood type and stuff so he wouldn't take blood samples. You remember what happened last time." I nodded. How could I forget? It seems like we just did this. Last time Ruth was in the hospital they took blood samples and found she was the girl who was kidnapped years ago... she really was our sister though, stupid doctors always getting things wrong.<br>We sat in silence until Sam muttered something.  
>"What?"<br>"I said déjà vu."  
>00000<br>It was painful sitting there for so long. Sam and I had both taken turns going up to the front desk to ask to see Ruth, but we were declined every time. I was way past nervous. I felt like I was going to pass out.  
>At one point a nurse interrupted our silence to offer Sam a shirt. We were both so sidetracked in the horrors of the past hour neither of us realized Sam was still shirtless with blood smeared all over.<br>A nurse walked over and cleared her throat to announce her presence. I looked up.  
>"Are you Dean and Sam Hetfield? Ruth Hetfield's brothers?" I stood up, Sam right next to me.<br>"How is she?" He asked eagerly.  
>"Come with me." The nurse hadn't answered the question.<br>She led us to the Intensive Care Unit. I wasn't surprised Ruth was in the ICU. Upset, but not surprised.  
>She had a room all to herself. She was sporting her own little hospital: plenty of tubes and wires and machines.<br>The doctor entered right after us. "Sit."  
>I sat as close to Ruth as possible. "How is she?"<br>The doctor grimaced. "Not too well, I'm afraid. When she lost all that blood after the... kitchen accident, did you say?" Sam nodded. "Well, she lost so much blood her body went into a sort of shock. And then, well, a coma."  
>Sam made a strange growling noise to my left. "Seriously?" I just about shouted. "How- how long?" Sam choked.<br>"We don't know. She's stable and we're giving her blood transfusions for the large amount of blood she lost. The amount of time she spends comatose is indefinite."  
>When doctors used smug words like indefinite it makes me want to punch them. Sam seemed to realize my intentions and shot me a warning look.<br>"Go on," he says, shakily but politely, always the gentleman.  
>The doctor cleared his throat. "You have nothing to do so I suggest you go home and I'll look in on her every now and then." He seemed okay with this plan, unlike me.<br>"Over my dead body!" I snarled. Sam covered for me. "What he means is we would rather stay in here with Ruth until she wakes up."  
>The doctor shook his head in disapproval. "You boys might be waiting a while." He left the room without even telling us his name.<br>00000  
>Day 12 of Ruth's coma. I walked back into Ruth's room at five in the morning with a bagel in one hand and coffee in the other. No alcohol when I need it. It's like the hospital was trying to make me hate it even more.<br>Sam was asleep with his head on Ruth's bed and his hand on top of hers. He and I hadn't left the hospital for more than a shower, clothes, or food. Even lunch is painful, thinking about how I was eating and Ruth wasn't- hadn't in almost two weeks.  
>I pulled up another chair, relying on caffeine to keep me conscious, just in case Ruth decided to wake up.<br>A nurse walked in to check on her. She was young and sweet and married (force of habit), careful not to wake Sam or move their hands.  
>I thanked her, not sure what for. Checking on Ruth or just thankful in general that at least she was healthy, minus the fact that she had been asleep for 6 days.<br>For the next hour I pretty much just sat there and stared at Ruth (in a totally non-creepy brotherly way).  
>Sam woke at one point and I handed him a coffee with no discussion.<br>"Dean?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"We can't stay here forever. The doctor said it might be some time before she wakes up."  
>"I don't care a rat's ass what the doctor said! He doesn't know us! She's a Winchester and Winchesters are tough!"<br>Sam glared at me as the doctor himself entered the room.  
>"Speak o' the devil." I muttered.<br>"Did I here you say Winchester, Mr. Hetfield?" He questioned.  
>This guy didn't realize he was talking to a professional lier. "Yes. She's tough like a Winchester. You know, the gun." I smiled.<br>"Oh, sorry, Mr. Hetfield. I though you were a Winchester. Those boys are always giving my brothers and sisters trouble."  
>A clap of thunder and bolt of lightning intruded on the clear sky and for half a second I saw the shadow of wings behind the doctor.<br>"Michael?"  
>"Harachel, actually. Sent to do all of Michael's dirty work." He eyed Ruth. "Seems I didn't quite get the job done last time."<br>"No way you're going near her." Sam hissed, stepping in front of Ruth. The angel laughed.  
>"I'd rather end this the fast way and watch you bleed," he but I have orders not to harm a pretty little hair on his head." Her on the other hand." He gestured towards Ruth. "Harming her is a must." San opened his mouth to protest. "Quiet!" he shouted. With a hand, he slammed us both into the wall and pinned us there. Ruth was laying in bed peacefully, as if nothing was happening. "You have two options: One, I kill her, this all ends now. Two, I wake her up, in exchange for Sam." He grinned. "What's it gonna be?"<br>"You can have Sam." I decided.  
>"What?" Even the angel- Harachel, whatever- looked surprised.<br>"You can have Sam. I don't really care. I like ruth better. She has good fashion sense." I added.  
>The angel was confused, but agreed. "Give me Sam first."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Look 'Rachel', I may be insensitive about what you might do to my brother, but I'm not stupid! You give me Ruth first."  
>The angel seemed to realize that I was too stubborn to even attempt to argue about this (damn straight).<br>He walked over to Ruth's bed and placed his hand on her forehead, which I would never let an angel do under any other circumstance.  
>Ruth gasped and began choking on the tube that was supposed to be helping her breath, NOT choking her! The "doctor" un-pinned us from the wall as to not surprise the nurse that rushed in for Ruth. He began to make his way over to Sam but I stepped between them.<br>"Oh no you don't. Not 'till you, me, Sam and Ruth are alone." The angel glared at me and so did Sam, obviously the College Boy hadn't even discovered my plan yet.  
>Finally, the nurse left us. Ruth looked really confused, but we could explain later. Yeah, I said we. Believe me, I had no intentions of giving up Sammy.<br>Harachel pulled Sam towards him and I could only hope my plan worked. Sam was about halfway to Harachel when the angel begin to glow and I saw something protrude from his stomach.  
>He dropped to his knees as Castiel pulled the stake from his back.<br>I grinned, Ruth was frozen with her mouth open, and Sam was staring at me.  
>Once the initial shock of realizing we'd finally killed him was gone, Sam and I both went over to Ruth.<br>"Do you feel okay?" Sam asked worriedly.  
>"Um... Yes. Confused, but okay." she answered.<br>I nodded. "Good. Ruth, it's really good to see you but I gotta ask the nurse if we can take you home." I walked out while Sam stuffed the doc's body in the small closer in the room. As long as they don't find it until after we leave, we're good.  
>I was only, like, halfway down the hallway when Sam came running up to me.<br>"You do understand the nurse won't let you take her home today?" Sam asked.  
>"Yeah, but if they say they just want to see if she's really okay we'll sneak her out."<br>We walked in silence for minute until Sam said, "You did have a plan right? You knew for a fact that Castiel would come in time?"  
>I put on my best Apalled face. "Of course! Maybe ninety percent sure..." I added quietly. Sam looked ready to argue, but before he could we came to the nurses station. I kept on walking.<br>"Dude, where are you going? One of her nurse is over here!" he called before coming to join me.  
>"I know. But the single one is at the next station."<br>00000  
>"Ready?" Ruth nodded, but looked unsure. She threw her hospital gown on the floor and I finally saw my Ruth again.<br>Bobby had really come through: all of her clothes were bloodstained and he'd brought us new ones. I had snuck down to lower levels of the hospital and retrieved Ruby's knife. She was my little hunter again.  
>00000<br>Sam and I had decided not to press her about saying Yes to Michael, but I decided to ask about the day of the stabbing.  
>We were sitting in a diner somewhere in North Dakota- I wanted to be as far from that town as possible.<br>"Hey Ruth?" I wondered, taking a bite out of my pie. "What do you remember about... That Day?"  
>Ruth took a very sudden interest in her plate of fries.<br>"Ruth?"  
>She looked up at us. "I know that all the sudden Michael was taking me- us- to kill Sam when he decided against it for some reason. Instead, he got... Harchel? to come and take me out with an angel proof knife while Michael ditches. Guess he didn't wanna start the apocalypse in a fifteen year old girl."<br>Sam nodded in agreement. "Come on," he said, slapping down some money. "Get that pie to-go."  
>00000<br>We'd been driving for a couple hours and I felt lonely. Sam was in the backseat with Ruth, not next to me. He had refused to sit up front and have Ruth all alone.  
>I smiled and parked the car on the side of the road. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" I turned and patted Sam to wake him up. "It been six hours already?" He asked groggily.<br>"Yep, your turn to drive." We traded spots and soon we were on the rode again.  
>00000<br>We stopped at the first motel in Ohio. We'd only been in the room for ten minutes when the familiar sounds announced Cass' arrival.  
>"What're you doing here?" I asked the angel in surprise.<br>He looked down and murmured something.  
>"What?"<br>"I just wanted to make sure you, Sam, and Ruth were okay."  
>I grinned. "Awwwe, the angel's got a soft spot for humans. Especially the ones he saved."<br>If Ruth running up and hugging Cass wasn't such a Hallmark Moment I would of laughed at the look on his face. "Thank you," Ruth mumbled into his trenchcoat. "For saving us."  
>I could've sworn I saw the angel smile as he stiffly put his arms around her and returned the hug.<p>

**I hope you liked this story. I sure did enjoy writing it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. **


End file.
